1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to error counters for a digital transmission system and, in particular, to an error density detector for digitally counting errors during a first predetermined time interval until a fixed number (full count) of errors occurs within the first predetermined time interval. After a full count is attained, each subsequent error resets a timer which holds the full count until the timer times out.